Somehow I will survive
by Lovejareth
Summary: A desperate man, a desperate lover. Sometimes it's not easy living with a person centuries younger than yourself but they continue bound by their love. Will it be enough? R


**Disclaimer**: I **always seem to forget this but I can't do anything about it. Jareth is not mine and he will forever love Sarah no mater how hard I try to break them apart ( not that that's what I'm trying to do). None of the original characters are mine. **

**I read a story on fanfic a while ago called 'Click to Shuffle' by ItsOnlyForever in which the author put her iPod on shuffle and chose a theme and wrote about the theme according to the song or whatever the song inspired her to write about the chosen theme. I found this really interesting and decided to do the same and ended up with this story or snippets rather. Hope you guys like this and please REVIEW. People add the stories to their favourites list all of the time but don't review so I want to encourage you to do that and enjoy the story. **

**I have written about 9 songs. **

**1) Let's dance - David Bowie**

Jareth wants to take Sarah out to dance. But she's not one easily convinced to do anything. For that Jareth gifts her red high heels hoping her love of shoes will drag her out to the date if not her love of him. By this point he knows he would do pretty much anything for her. The laws of marriage aren't needed to bind Jareth to Sarah because he will be there for her even if no one else is. Sarah can tell as much by looking into his eyes and knows that if she rejects him now his heart will break beyond repair. Instead she chooses to wear the heels and go dancing with his because he will be there to catch her if she falls into his arms.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS JSJSJSJSJS**

**2) Words to me - Sugar Ray**

She tells him to get out of the past. It's not easy being an immortal creature and having lived in a very conservative era. Sometimes it's not easy to move on. He knows he needs her and tries to live in the present and adopt modern views but no matter what happens he will always insist on walking her from place to place and hate it when she wears those awefull creations called jeans. He is himself and will do anything for her but even he knows she doesn't want him to change that because that is the way she loves him. He's just different.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS JSJSJSJSJS**

**3) Heaven - Bryan Adams**

She is his now and despite their past they have managed to move on together because that is how they will find happiness. Being with easy other seems like the only energy source. They need each other as much or perhaps more than air. She is he wants and could spend centuries just stating into her beautiful eyes. They say so much to him and he has been waiting for a very long time for her and won't let her go as easily as he did last time. For this time his confession of love was not as vague as before and he is not letting go.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS JSJSJSJSJSJS**

**4) Eenie Menie - Justin Bieber**

She can't decide what to do. Crazy woman. She knows that Jareth is who she will truly be happy with but that woman just won't admit it. She clings on to things too much. She doesn't see all the feelings he had for her. She can't even decide what animal she wants as her pet, a dog named Butter or a cat named Romeo. She is crazy and drives him insane but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

**5) About you now- Girls Aloud **

Jareth was confused about my feelings for her before but now he's clear. He knows that it is impossible for him to smile when she's not with him. He can barely breath when she's not in his arms. He only wishes she would have been his since the beginning of time because no amount of time is enough with her. He wants to erase those moments in his life where she wasn't present because she is the only one who matters and now that he's clear about that he will never find himself without her again. She is his life and will remain so until the end of time or the end of him. Whichever one comes first.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

**6) Headstrong - Ashley Tisdale **

Such a determined woman she is. Once her mind is made up its impossible to get her to agree to anything else. She wants chocolate and nothing else. It doesn't matter that it is the middle of the night and the only shop open in New England only had chocolate ice - cream but no chocolate. He refuses to teleport to China for a bar of chocolate it's just too exhausting. It's his fault apparently that his pregnant wife is having crazy cravings in the middle of the night. He is sure he will soon melt beneath her gaze and the ice -cream will soon follow. What to do! Oh well, it's off to China.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

**7) Hero - Enrique Iglesias **

She trembles beneath his touch and promises to hold him forever in her arms. That's all he really needs, her support and he is willing to be her hero forever. He knows he will gladly die if only to see her happy. That's all he needs. She takes his breath away. Her smile, her embraces, her smell everything seems so sacred and worth worshipping. They say he's crazy and that a mortal can't possibly love him the way he loves her but he doesn't care. They call her just a mortal. But I will stand by her. Let them say whatever. She takes his breath away.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

**8) Ordinary World - Duran Duran **

She haunts his every moment. When he's with her. When he's without her. But now that he has her the only thing standing between truly uniting then is their pride, their egos but their love will surly blow them away. The intensity of their love surprises him. The only thing he mourns is that he didn't have this before. But he's not one to cry over yesterday but live in the moments he has been blessed with her now.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS **

**9) Payphone - Maroon 5**

Fairy tales are such rubbish. They have their differences even now and sometimes they are just too much to ignore. But even if happy ever afters don't exist he won't lose her. She is his and he doesn't care about anything but her. He loves Sarah and she will be his even after forever runs out.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**


End file.
